Lifes a Challenge
by Isupportcriticsunited
Summary: Life is can be a Challenge, its how we face it that makes us who we are. Please Read and Review
1. Chapter 1

**Life's a Challenge**

"**Chapter 1"**

**By iwalkingdeadfan**

**Disclaimer: All characters that have appeared on "The Walking Dead" TV series are property of Robert Kirkman and AMC. No copyright infringement Is intended in the writing of this fan fiction**

**AN: ****This is my first Walking Dead Fan Fiction. Feel free to leave me any kind of feedback, advice or constructive criticism that you may have, I'd really love to know what you think!**

* * *

Daryl's POV

I quietly put my boots on as my thirteen year old half sister Madison slept in the tent we shared with our older brother Merle, I'd give her a few minutes before waking her up. I wanted to go hunting and Merle had left with the other group to go find supplies in Atlanta. I had asked Lori Grimes to watch her while I was gone, I knew she was making sure her son kept up school and I didn't want Riley to miss out on an education either.

"Maddie" I walked over to the cot she was sleeping on, "Time to get up" Riley's mother was a waitress at bar our father frequented and one day she brought Riley over when she was still a baby and left her our care, the day after she dropped Riley off she quit her job and left town.

"Don't wanna" Madison opened her eyes and I smiled at her.

"I'm going to go hunting and I asked Mrs Grimes to look out for you" I told her. "I need you to get up and get dressed"

"Don't wanna, I want to sleep" Madison said and covered her head with her blanket. I had a way of making her get up. I walked over to her cot, uncovered her and started tickling her, she tried to bat my hands away as she laughed.

"You going to get up" I laughed as I continued attacking her stomach and sides.

"Ok...ok...I'll get up!" Madison laughed. I stopped, stood up and waited to make sure she really got up. When she did I left the tent to give her some privacy, about ten minutes later she walked out of the tent. "Can't I go hunting with you? I can use my slingshot"

"I thought I took that from you" I asked her, did I forget to mention she was real tomboy, my little sister climbs trees, collects bugs and frogs and hunts with a slingshot, I've seen her kill squirrels with it.

"Merle gave it back to me" Maddie told me, she had misused it a week earlier and I had taken from her for the week.

"Hand it over" I told her, she walked back into the tent and came back with the handmade weapon.

"I was going to give it back to you in a few days, I'll keep it for an extra week" Daryl told me "If your good I bring you back a big rabbit, be good k"

"I will" She told me smiling.

* * *

Madison's POV

I was bored sitting in the RV doing schoolwork, I wanted to be out in the woods not learning how to do fractions. I've never did very well in school, they told my father I had a learning disability which he took to mean I was just lazy, he let me know it quite a few times, my brother Daryl helped me a lot, Merle just ignored it.

The group that had gone to Atlanta didn't come back till late that afternoon, first Glenn arrived in a very cool looking car, then a van drove up with Andrea, Morales, Jacqui, and T-Dog and a new guy named Rick Grimes who just happened to be the father of Carl Grimes and Lori's husband, the only person I didn't see was my brother Merle.

"Where's my brother" I asked.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2

**Life's a Challenge**

"**Chapter 2"**

**By iwalkingdeadfan**

**Disclaimer: All characters that have appeared on "The Walking Dead" TV series are property of Robert Kirkman and AMC. No copyright infringement Is intended in the writing of this fan fiction**

**AN: ****This is my first Walking Dead Fan Fiction. Feel free to leave me any kind of feedback, advice or constructive criticism that you may have, I'd really love to know what you think!**

**Flashbacks are in Italics**

* * *

"_Merle!" 8 year old Maddie Dixon ran through her home looking for her older brother who was supposed to be looking out for her. She ran outside and found him working on his bike, the radio was really loud. "Merle!"_

"_What" Merle shouted over the radio._

"_I'm hungry" Maddie told him._

"_Then eat something" Merle told her. _

"_I want eggs and Daryl said I can't touch the stove" Maddie replied "please! I promise not to bug you again"_

"_Can't you wait till he gets home, Daryl will be back soon" Merle told her and saw the look on her face "Fine, I could use something to eat myself", he wasn't even sure they had any, the money that their father made usually went to his drugs and beer. "Come on brat, sit at the table" _

"_Can you help me with my reading later" __Maddie_ asked him.

"_Thought Daryl was helping with all that school shit" Merle told her. _

"_He got a job at the packing plant and you can't tell Daddy cause he'll steal his money" __Maddie_ told him. 

"_Fine" Merle told her taking out two plates from the cupboard "I'll help you if you help me clean up" _

"_Ok...deal" __Maddie_ smiled. After they ate Merle let her sit on the counter so she could put the dishes away, the two talked bikes and she told him about a boy who was picking on her, Merle told her he would beat him up which made her laugh causing her to drop a glass onto the ground. 

"_What the hell!" Merle turned around and Riley looked up and they saw their father Sean Dixon, the two of them looked at the glass that had shattered and was all over the kitchen floor. "Get over here __Maddie_!" Merle stood in front of his sister. 

"_It's my fault" Merle told him. "I knocked it out of her hand" _

"_Maddie__ get off the counter and get your sorry little ass over here!" Mr Dixon was angry and probably drunk or high._

"_I'm sorry daddy" __Maddie_ started crying as Merle helped her off the counter. _Maddie_ saw the back door was still open and she could probably run. The two of them saw their father reach for his belt. Riley made a run for it.

"_Maddie__! Get back here girl!" Mr Dixon walked to the door nearly slipping on the broken glass. Maddie found her favorite hiding spot and waited until it was safe, when she returned home, she found Merle sitting at the couch nursing a black eye, and a bloody nose, their father had left for the bar most likely. _

"_I'm sorry Merle" Maddie told him sadly. _

"_Don't worry Brat, Better me then you" Merle smiled "You still want help with your reading"_

"_Yes" Maddie told him._

"_Go get your book" Merle told her and watched as she ran to her bedroom which she shared with Daryl, she came back out and sat next to Merle, he looked at the book she had chosen._

"_Cinder..." Merle looked at her, she smiled at him brightly "Fine"_

* * *

Maddie POV

I sat in silence that night at the camp fire while the others talked, they had discussed what to tell Daryl, Amy suggested they lie to my brother. Andrea told them Daryl deserved to know the truth and Dale agreed with her. T-Dog told us that he had locked the door to the roof so he should still be there.

That night I stayed with Amy and Andrea who didn't think I should stay alone in my tent, the next morning I heard the voice of my brother Daryl calling for Merle and I and something about squirrels, I was nervous and I walked up to him.

"Hey kiddo, where's our brother" Daryl smiled at me and saw the look on his face. "What did you do?"

"Daryl" Rick Grimes walked up to him.

"Come to the RV" Lori took my hand and lead me away from what might be a heated confrontation.

My brother didn't take the news to well and threw the squirrels he had caught over Ricks head, I became a little bit scared when I saw Shane hold him down, Rick told him they would go back for him and the bag of guns he left behind. After a short debate T-Dog, Glenn, Rick and my brother Daryl headed back to Atlanta.

That night we all ate around the fire telling stories and hoping my brother, T-Dog, Glenn, were safe, I hoped they found Merle alive. Morales started talking about Dale and his watch, Dale started telling a story about a father who had given his son a watch and somethings about Time and such, Amy thought he was weird and Dale said it was William Faulkner not him.

"Where are you going?" Andrea asked Amy.

"I have to pee" Amy told Andrea, about a minute later I heard Amy call out that they were out of toilet paper, seconds later a walker stepped out of the shadows and bit Amy causing her to scream.

"Walkers!" Andrea screamed.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	3. Chapter 3

**Life's a Challenge**

"**Chapter 3"**

**By iwalkingdeadfan**

**Disclaimer: All characters that have appeared on "The Walking Dead" TV series are property of Robert Kirkman and AMC. No copyright infringement Is intended in the writing of this fan fiction**

**AN: ****This is my first Walking Dead Fan Fiction. Feel free to leave me any kind of feedback, advice or constructive criticism that you may have, I'd really love to know what you think!**

**Flashbacks are in italics**

* * *

"Maddie_ you ready" Daryl walked into the bedroom that he shared with his sister, she grabbed her bag and followed him out the door. Merle was back in Juvie and their father was at home as well as his brother Billy and Daryl didn't want their Uncle Billy anywhere near Riley._

"_Where are you taking my little niece" Uncle Billy stood up "Come here sweetheart, your getting so big now, how old are you girl" Billy held out his hand to Maddie._

"_Nine" Maddie told him._

"_Nine, wow" Uncle Billy smiled and walked towards the two, Maddie stepped behind Daryl and Uncle Billy stepped back when he saw the look on Daryl's face. _

"_I'm taking her camping" Daryl told him "We'll be back Sunday night"_

"_I'll be gone by then" Uncle Billy told them._

"_Kinda of the point" Daryl thought to himself, he took Maddie's hand and the two left the trailer. The Daryl drove to a creek that was about mile or so from their home, the two of them set up camp and Daryl showed her how to put up a tent and build a fire. _

"_After we catch some fish I'll let you gut and clean them" Daryl told her._

"_Ok" Riley smiled and finished putting the worm on the hook of her fishing pole. _

_ That night after they ate, Daryl sat in the tent and watched his sister sleep, he had made a promise to himself from the very first day he met her to always protect her. He made Merle make the same promise, Merle did an ok job when he was around. Their father didn't pay much attention and when he was around none of them wanted to be home. _

"_Daryl" Maddie opened her eyes and looked up at him._

"_Yeah" Daryl said._

"_Love you, glad you my brother" Maddie smiled and yawned,_

"_Love you to kiddo" Daryl smiled. "I promise to always protect you"_

"_I know" Maddie gave a small smile before falling to sleep"_

* * *

Daryl's POV

For most of the morning we spent time cleaning up the camp, burying the dead and burning the walkers. After the attack Sophia, Carl and Riley stayed in the RV for the rest of the night, I don't think any of them slept and I don't blame them. I told her about Merle and when I did I didn't tell her about his hand being cut off.

"Daryl, what's a CDC" she asked me as we packed up to go.

"Center for Disease Control" I told her. "They find out what makes people sick and finds away to help them"

"Are they finding out why people are turning into Walkers" she asked me.

"Hopefully" I told her as we finished packing the truck.

When arrived at the CDC late that afternoon we found it littered with bodies, the smell was awful. I told Riley to stay close, we came to some roll up security doors and Shane started banging on them, I looked around and could see no other way in, I heard Lori suggest they go back to the cars cause it was getting later.

"Walker" Glenn said, we turned around and saw one single walker but knew they more would be on there way.

"We have to go" I heard Shane tell Rick.

"I saw the camera move" Rick told him, Rick ran over to to the doors and started yelling at the camera.

"I know you can hear me, you have to help us!" I heard him yell "We have woman and children out here! Help us!"

"Rick we have to go!" Shane grabbed him.

"Your killing us!" Rick yelled at the camera "Your Killing us!"

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	4. Chapter 4

**Life's a Challenge**

"**Chapter 4"**

**By iwalkingdeadfan**

**Disclaimer: All characters that have appeared on "The Walking Dead" TV series are property of Robert Kirkman and AMC. No copyright infringement Is intended in the writing of this fan fiction**

**AN: This is my first Walking Dead Fan Fiction. Feel free to leave me any kind of feedback, advice or constructive criticism that you may have, I'd really love to know what you think!**

* * *

Maddie's POV

Needles I hate needles and I hated them even more cause most of them time when I saw them used they were used by my daddy and his friends when they wanted to get high and my brother Merle had used them as well and If were not careful you might walk into one barefoot. When Dr Jenner pointed to me I stood closer to my brother Daryl.

"No" I whimpered.

"Come on kiddo" Daryl walked me over to the chair that sat in front of Dr Jenner. "just take a deep breath and look at me. I closed my eyes and I felt the pain of the needed in my arm and wanted to scream.

"All done" Dr Jenner smiled at me. After we were done he gave us a small tour of Zone five and lead us to a kitchen and cooked us a meal of spaghetti, which I loved. As we ate Dale said something about kids in Italy and France have wine with dinner, Lori objected and Rick thought a little bit would be ok.

"Yuck!" Carl made a face "That's disgusting"

"Can I try a little?" I asked.

"Sure go ahead, not to much" Daryl smiled and poured some of the wine in a glass and handed it to me, I took a small sip and gagged.

"That's nasty!" I said and everyone laughed.

I was happy for a shower and was careful not to use all the hot water, after I changed I found my brother in one of the rooms that Jenner had given still drinking whiskey, my brother Daryl was not exactly and alcoholic, he did get drunk on occasion, as for my brother Merle and father, you don't want to be in the same room with them when they got drunk.

"Hey kiddo" Daryl sat up and had keep his balance "Got you a cot or you can take the couch"

"I'll take the couch" I told him. "Are you drunk?"

"Maybe a little" Daryl told me and nearly tripped over the cot, he wasn't just a little drunk he was very drunk.

"I'm going to ask Lori if I can stay in their room tonight" I told him.

"If your worried cause of my drinking, don't be" Daryl told me and saw the look on my face "Ok, go ahead" I went to the next room and knocked on the door, Lori answered it.

"Can I stay in here tonight?" I asked her.

"Sure, is there something wrong" Lori asked.

"Daryl's drunk" I told her. Lori smiled and let me in, Rick found another cot after Lori found him and told him I would be staying.

* * *

The next morning I woke up to the sound someone snoring really loudly, I saw Carl trying to his laughter in and Lori just smiled as she got some of his clothes out of his bag. Rick woke up a few minutes later and both Carl and I started cracking up, Rick looked at us like were had just gone crazy.

"What's so funny?" Rick asked, Lori started laughing at the look on his face.

"You snore" I told him.

"I don't snore" Rick said.

"Yes you do dad" Carl laughed. Rick looked at his wife for support.

"Leave me out of it" Lori told him.

"Loudly' I told him in a fit of giggles.

"I don't snore" Rick smiled at us.

"If you say so" I told him standing up.

I left the room and went next door and found my brother who was having a major hangover, I grabbed my clothes and headed for the bathroom to change. After I was done I went to the kitchen and found T-Dog serving eggs to everyone. My brother sat down next to me as T-Dog gave him some eggs.

"I'm sorry if my getting drunk scared you" Daryl told me "I'll never be dad or Merle I promise you"

"I know" I told him. After breakfast Jenner led us to large room full of computer consoles and started telling us about TS-19 and how the virus affects the brain. After answering a few questions Dale noticed the clock on the wall counting down and asked him what happens when it gets to zero.

"The basement generators run out of fuel." He answered.

"Then what" Rick asks Jenner.

"VI," Jenner asks "What happens when the power runs out?"

"When the power runs out, facility-wide decontamination will occur." VI said in her smooth voice.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Daryl asked him. Rick shook his head.

Everyone went back to their rooms and started packing their belongings, I was scared and I didn't like how Jenner was acting, as we packed our belongings the lights started to flicker and the air shut it self off. We followed Jenner to the large room and he told us that Zone 5 was shutting down, I really didn't like the sound of this.

"Jenner" Rick, Shane, Glenn and T-Dog had just come from the basement "What's happening?"

"The system is dropping all the nonessential uses of power." Dr. Jenner answered. "It's designed to keep the computers running to the last possible second. That starts as we approach the half hour mark."

* * *

Jenner told us how the french were last ones to hold out, they were trying to find a cure and simply had run out of juice. Rick ordered everyone to go grab their belongings because they were leaving, as they started up the ramp an alarm blared and the doors started closing.

"Daryl" I grabbed my brothers arm "I'm scared"

"It's ok sweetheart" Daryl put his arms around me, I was shaking.

"Thirty minutes to decontamination." VI said.

"What does that mean?" I started to cry,

"What the hell is going on here" Daryl handed me to Lori and walked over to the dr. "Your scaring my sister!"

"You can't just lock us in here!" Glenn told him.

"Open the damn doors" Rick yelled at him.

"There's no point." Dr. Jenner said. "Everything topside is locked down. All the emergency exits are sealed."

"Well, open the damn things!" Uncle Daryl demanded.

"That's not something I control." Jenner told us. "The computers do."

"What happens in 28 minutes" Shane asked him. When Jenner didn't answer I watched as the three men surrounded him looking very scary.

"Do you know what this place is?" He shouted. "We protected the public from very nasty stuff! Weaponized smallpox! Ebola strains that could wipe out half the country" Jenner stared at us for a minute and finally said "H.I.T.s are employed to keep any organism from getting out."

"H.I.T.s?" Rick asked.

"VI, define." Jenner asked.

"H.I.T" VI began. "High-impulse thermobaric fuel-air explosives consist of a two stage aerosol ignition that produces a blast wave of significantly greater power and duration than any other known explosive except nuclear. The vacuum-pressure effect ignites the oxygen between 5,000 and 6,000 degrees and is useful when the greatest loss of life and damage to structure is desired."

"It sets the air on fire." Jenner said.

"You sick son of a bitch" Shane shouted and was about to attack him when Rick and Daryl stopped him. I ran over to my brother and started sobbing, I watched as Rick, Glenn and Shane went to the metal door to try and bust it open.

"I want to leave! I don't want to die" I sobbed.

"This is isn't right you can't keep us here" Carol sobbed as she held her daughter.

"Wouldn't it be kinder?" Jenner asked. "More compassionate to just hold your loved ones and wait for it to be over?" He looked at Carol and Sophia.

"It's not fair to Merle, he could still be looking for us" I told Daryl "I want to leave"

"You best open these doors right now!" My brother let go of me and over to Jenner "These kids don't deserve to die this way!"

"Please" Rick said "Let us find hope, give us that chance"

* * *

There was sudden silence as the alarm went off again and the doors started opening, we all ran as fast as we could, when we got to the top we tried to break the window and thankfully Carol had the grenade that she found with Rick's clothes, the grenade broke the glass and we all ran to our cars and watched as Dale and Andrea were climbed out, they ducked for cover as the building exploded.

I smiled when I saw Andrea and Dale enter the RV, as we started driving off I took a look at the building that used to be the CDC. I couldn't understand what happened, why Jenner wanted to give up so badly.

"Do you think a cure will ever be found?" I asked Daryl.

"Maybe" he told me with a smile.

"I hope so" I smiled back at him.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
